whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings
Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings is a chronicle sourcebook for Changeling: The Dreaming concluding the plotline of the Immortal Eyes Trilogy. Summary :The Emerald Isle :Ireland - the heart of the Celtic myth and legend. Here is a land divided by petty kings, a land of ancient mysteries and of powerful magic. And most sought after of all is Silver's Gate, the last gate to Arcadia - rumored to be hidden somewhere along the islands rocky shores. :Quest's End :The Immortal Eyes trilogy has spanned the globe, from San Francisco, to Hawaii, and now finally to Ireland. Court of all Kings is the final installment in the Immortal Eyes trilogy. :Court of all Kings ''includes:'' :* A complete guide to Ireland - both the real and enchanted; :* Features three mini stories surrounding the Immortal Eyes chronicle; :* Complete details on a new Irish kith, the Clurichaun. Contents Introduction Book One: The Emerald Isle Chapter One: Setting General information about Ireland Chapter Two: A Mythical History of Ireland The history of Ireland, both real and chimeric. Chapter Three: Geography Geography of Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland. Book Two: The Fair Folk Chapter Four: Nobles Chapter Five: Commoners Chapter Six: The Gallain and Prodigal Includes the description of a new kith, the clurichaun. Chapter Seven: Scenes Two adventures set in Ireland, touching on the end of the quest for the Immortal Eyes: "The Parting Glass" and "Treasure Hunt." Appendix Background This is the last book of a three-part chronicle book trilogy, the other parts being Immortal Eyes: The Toybox and Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill. The chronicle runs parallel to the events of the Immortal Eyes Trilogy. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters Aristocracy * King Fiachra of Connaught, House Dougal ** Princess Bethany, House Gwydion, Fiachra's fosterling and heir to Leinster * King Bran of Leinster, House Gwydion ** Sir Odhran, House Liam, royal archivist of Leinster and a member of the Silver Riders. * Queen Nuala of Munster, House Eiluned ** Lenore, House Leanhaun, duchess of Cashel * King Finn of Ulster, House Fiona ** Kestry, House Liam, former duke of Belfast *** Lord Galway, a troll, Kestry's close confidant and lord of the Brick Glade. ** Lorenzo, House Balor, current duke of Belfast * King Meilseoir, the Hidden King of Hibernia, House Ailil * The Shadow Court: ** Donal and Dougal O'Mallory, House Ailil ** Field Commander Doireannara, House Ailil ** "Black-Tongue" Dooley, House Balor ** John O'Dreams, House Leanhaun Commoners * The Scalawags, a traveling theatre troupe: ** Miles Leighton, a nocker ** Evangeline, an eshu and secret Shadow Court assassin ** Tully, a troll and Evangeline's self-appointed bodyguard ** Wisp, a wolfhound pooka on the run from her Dauntain uncle *Shanachie, a traveling eshu bard *Robin, a young pooka *Bull, leader of a redcap gang in Limerick *Liam O'Keegan, a clurichaun *Merala, the Selkie Queen The Parting Glass * Morag, a large raven chimera * Nainsi, a sluagh with ties to the Shadow Court Treasure Hunt * Eoin Connor, Duke of Antrim * Aishling O'Brennan, duchess of Down * Richard O'Reardon, Duke of Armagh * Sally Kelly, Duchess of Fermanagh * Jon Montrose, Duke of Tyrone * Geraldine Quigley, Duchess of Derry * Brian Molloy, Duke of Cavan * Sean Cianan, Duke of Donegal * Moira Hanrehan, Duchess of Monaghan Terminology Kingdom of Hibernia, Fomorian, Tuatha de Danaan, Winter Knights, Silver Riders, clurichaun, Silver's Gate Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:1996 releases